fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario Instrumental
'Paper Mario Instrumental ' is a game for the 3DS and is produced by Nintendo and Dude Co. Story The Heavenly Orchestra loses thier Eternal Instruments because of Bowser. Bowser has the Heavenly Harp, but is looking for all of the instruments. As Mario, beat Bowser to the Eternal Instruments while making new friends and enemies. Solve puzzles use strategy in RPG style battles. Questions will be asked what do these instruments do and why does Bowser need them? Chapters Prolouge Mario, Luigi, and Peach are having a good time in the Mushroom Kingdom, when Bowser falls from the sky!?! He roars and says that the Eternal Instruments are his. Mario punches him and 6 instruments fly and spread out the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser gets angry and says since Mario took something precious from him he will take something precious from Mario. He grabs Peach and Luigi and jumps into his airship. He flies away into the sky. Toadsworth runs out seeing Mario angered. He tells Mario about the Heavenly Orchestra and the Eternal Instruments. Mario asks why Bowser needs the instruments. Toadsworth has no idea. He says Mario will need to claim the instruments before Bowser. Mario accepts the quest! Chapter 1:Storming Into Bowser Fortress Locations: Mushroom Kingdom,Bowser Fortress Instrumii(s) Obtained: Booom Mini-Boss(es):Bowser Jr. Boss(es): Bowser Jr.(in his Clown Car) Enemies: Goomba, Gloomba, Hammer Bro., Mecha-Koopa, Koopa Troopa Toadsworth senses the first Eternal Instrument to be in Bowser Fortress. He sends Mario there. At the drawbridge, Mario will hit a ? Block and the drawbridge comes down. Mario enters. Inside is a long hallway with nothing but statues of Bowser. He sees a crack in the wall. Mario hammers a statue and an alarm goes off. Gloombas and Koopa Troopas swarm him and he battles them. After the battle, a sticker will peel off revealing a chest. Mario opens the cheat and meets Booom. Booom was trapped inside the chest by Bowser and hidden so Mario couln't use him to break through the crack in the wall. Booom agrees to go with Mario and exact his revenge on Bowser. Booom blows up in front of the crack and behind the crack is a door. Mario and Booom enter. Further through there is more enemies. Mario jumps over lava and avoids fireballs. At the next door there are a bunch of block barricading the door. Booom breaks them and they walkthrough to another room. It's Bowser's bedroom. Mario reads his diary to find out any information. The only thing written is "I can't wait for the sound of the sweet music." After reading it, another alarm goes off. Bowser Jr. walks in and is surprised to see Mario. He battles him and when he loses he runs away and crys. A pipe comes up through the floor and Mario and Booom enter it. In the chamber the pipe makes Mario land right on a switch and lava comes pouring out of the wall. Mario and Booom run until they reach a dead end. Booom blows up a crack in the wall and a pipe comes out of the crack. The enter that pipe and leads to the towers of the fortress. Mario hits a switch and another alarm goes off and many Mecha-Koopas attack Mario and Booom. They defeat them and out from the sky comes Bowser Jr. flying in his Clown Car he has the Vioelet Violin in his hands. The two battle fiercly, but Mario succeds and kick Bowser Jr. back up into the sky. He grabs the Vioelet Violin and him and Booom escape back to the Mushroom Kingdom! Interlude Peach and Luigi are tied up in an odd room. They look out the window and see clouds. They discuss an escape plan, but Bowser walks in and says there is no way they're escaping and walks out of the room. Luigi see an open window and tells Peach they should jump out of it. She disagrees saying they could be killed, but Luigi jumps out anyway. Peach looks out the window and sees Luigi crying and flailing as he plummits to his doom. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom Toadsworth congragalates Mario on getting the first Eternal Instrument. He also greets Booom. Toadsworth says Booom is an Instrumii, a fairy-like creature with a wide variety of appearances and powers. Toadsworth puts the Vioelet Violin on a podium and says that when they were gone he sensed where the next Eternal Instrument is located. A strange place known as the Gravity Zone. Mario and Boom exit the Mushroom Kingdom awaiting thier next adventure. Chapter 2:The Great Gravity Zone Locations:The Gravity Zone,No-Zone Instrumii(s) Obtained:FX Mini-Boss(es):Whomp King Boss(es):Dimentio Enemies:Spike Top, Whomp, Thwomp, Chromeba Mario and Booom enter the Gravity Zone. There they enter a plain room with nothing in it but a block that has an up arrow on it. Mario hits it and gravity reverses. Mario and Booom flip up to the ceiling. Up there they beat multiple Chromebas. There is nothing up on the ceiling, but a button, but its over a gap Mario can't jump over. Booom blows up a crack in the wall and there is a chest. Mario opens it and out comes FX. He sings that he's finally free. FX joins the party! He uses musical notes to hit the switch. A block appears ith a right arrow on it. Mario hits it and the gravity switches again. This time Mario and co. flip to the right wall. There is a door. They go through it and there is a ton with strange looking houses. There is only two. Mario enters the one on the left and the town elder warns them about dimension flipping. The Gravity Zone can only be accesed thrpugh dimension flipping, but if you lose a fight you will be sent to the No-Zone a zone of absolutely nothing in it. In thenext house there is no one home. But there is a crack in the wall. Booom uses his powers and behind the crack is a key. Outside of the town is a locked door. Mario uses the key. It opens and they walk through. Behind the door is a room full of Whomps and Thwomps. They are unbeatable just obstacles. There are two doors. The one on the right is locked while the one on the left isn't. Mario and friends walk through the left one and it is a throne room. The Whomp King has the key so Mario battles him. Since his defense is to high, Mario uses the Gravity Blocks to hurt the king. After beating him, Mario obtains the key. They unlock the door and go through. Behind the door is a path that leads to a black hole. It warps them to a room with a black backround and there are tons of Spike Tops. After getting through the room the next room they enter is a puzzle. Literally. After solving the sliding puzzle a room is formed. Dimension D! There is Dimentio delighted to see Mario because he wants his revenge. After beating him, Dimentio is sent to the No-Zone with no escape. Mario cheers because Dimentio will never get out. There in Dimension D appear the Cheerful Cello, the next Eternal Instrument. Mario, Booom, and FX cheer as they dimension flip back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Interlude Peach is crying because Luigi is probably dead. Bowser walks in and checks on her and sees Luigi is gone. He's so angered that he sends Peach to do labor with his minions. They run on treadmills powering the airship. She refuses and angers Bowser even more. He breathes fire and destroys the airship. On the ground Bowser sends Peach and his minions to build two new airships. One for Mario to go for as a distraction while they go in a different one. He even builds a Mecha-Bowser. Peach climbs in the distraction one. Meanwile in the Mushroom Kingdom Toadsworth puts the Cheerful Cello on the next podium. He also tells Mario of an amazing tremor. Toadsworth says that whatever the tremor was it holds the secret to finding the next Eternal Instrument. Just as that is said Bowser's Airship passes overhead. Chapter 3:Destroying Airship Bowser Locations:Mushroom Kingdom,Bowser's Airship (False) Instrumii(s) Obtained: Uba Mini-Boss(es):Bowser Jr. Boss(es):Shadow Mario,Mecha-Bowser Enemies:Paratroopa, Paragoomba, Gloomba, Chain Chomp, Mecha-Koopa FX grabs ahold of the airship and pulls Mario up. They enter. An alarm goes off and Gloombas, Mecha-Koopas and Chain Chomps appear. After defeating them Mario and FX come upon a spiked, uncrossable floor. FX hits a button across the spikes A chest appears. Mario opens it and out comes Uba. He was hidden by Bowser so Mario couln't cross the spikes. Uba blows Mario over the spikes. On the other side Mario enters a door.on the other side is a room with a bunch of Paragoombas and Paratroopas running on treadmills. He wants to set them free but they are chained on. He battles them by destroying their chains. They thank him and jump out of the airship. Bowser Jr. walks in and gets angry. He runs over to Mario and punches him. Mario and Bowser Jr. have an intense battle. Mario wins, but Bowser Jr. runs away says there is no way Mario is getting the Bashful Bass. Mario and Uba walk through the next door and see Peach and the Bashful Bass dangling in a cage. Peach tells them they need to find the key and get her out. Bowser Jr. walks in and laughs. Shadow Mario enters. Key in hand. Mario and Shadow Mario battle. When Mario wins he gets the key and get's Peach out. She joins your party. She can fly over long gaps. Bowser Jr. grabs the Basful Bass and runs. Mario and Peach chase him to a plank. He jumps off with a parachute. He also starts a bomb for 15 minutes. Mario and Peach enter the cabin to find parachutes. There is some locked in a safe over spikes. Uba blows Mario and Peach over. The safe has a code but Mario and friends can't figure it out. They enter the room with the bomb. There are a ton of Mecha-Koopas. Mario defeats them all. The last one tells the code to the safe. 1574. In the safe are parachutes. Mario, Peach and Uba grab them. There is also a debomber. Mario uses it to stop the bomb. They jump off. A mini-game starts, Mario skydives and avoids Parakoopas and Paragoombas. He also collects coins. They land in the Mushroom Kingdom where Mecha-Bowser is wreaking havoc. Mario stops him and battles him. After defeating him, Mario obtains the Bashful Bass, but one question is unanswered. Where is Luigi? Interlude A pair of eyes open. Thier Luigi's. He wakes up in jungle villaige. A bunch of Spear Guys are surronding him. Luigi asks where he is they say Cocoa Jungle. The elder gives him medicine because he is all beat up. He heals. The elder takes him into a hut and lets him rest. He spots a strange map in the corner. In the Mushroom Kingdom, Toadsworth welcomes Peach back to the kingdom. He puts the Bashful Bass on its podium. He also says the librarian of the Star Library told him that the next Eternal Instrument was in the library. Peach, Mario, Uba, FX, and Booom head to the Star Library. Chapter 4:Once Upon a Paper Mario... Chapter 5:It's a Hot Time in the Jungle Tonight Chapter 6:The Path to the Heavens Chapter 7: Mario's Symphony Epilouge Instrumiis -Booom (blows stuff up with loud noises) -FX (grabs things far away with musical notes) -Uba (blows Mario over spikes) Charcters Playable -Mario (default) -Princess Peach (Playable after Chapter 3) -Luigi (Playable after Chapter 5) Unplayable -Bowser -Heavenly Orchestra -Toadsworth Eternal Instruments -Vioelot Violin (Chapter 1) -Cheerful Cello (Chapter 2) -Bashful Bass (Chapter 3) -Glorious Guitar (Chapter 4) -Perfect Percussion (Chapter 5) -Precious Piano (Chapter 6) -Heavenly Harp (Chapter 7) Items -Fire Flower(Shoots fire at all enemies on foeld) -Ice Flower(Shoots ice at all enemies on field) -Sleepy Sheep(Makes an enemy fall asleep) -Shroom Shake(Restores 10 HP) -Ultra Shroom Shake(Restores 20 HP) -Volt Storm(Shoots lightnining at an enemy) -Dizzy Spell(Makes an enemy dizzy) -Crumple Glove(Crumples enemy for 2 turns) -Super Soda(Boosts attack by 1) -Ultra Super Soda(Boosts attack by 3) -Koopa Shell(Boosts defense by 1) -Spiky Shell(Boosts defense by 1 and causes damage to enemies who physically attacks Mario) - New Features -After getting an Eternal Instrument you can use its powers in battle. When you do you go into a Guitar Hero like mini-game -In mini-game mode play multiplayer with friend s in multiple mini-games Enemies Mini-Bosses -Bowser Jr. (Chapter 1 and 3) -Whomp King (Chapter 2) Bosses -Bowser Jr. (Chapter 1) -Dimentio (Chapter 2) -Shadow Mario (Chapter 3) -Mecha-Bowser (Chapter 3) Trivia All of Mario's partners from past games appear when the Heavenly Orchestra plays thier music. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Dude Co. Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:2013